She gets that from you
by Emma-face
Summary: Skye is busy in the office when she and Jemma are called to their daughters school because of an 'incident' in the playground. A Skimmons family fic full of fluff and team members.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Ok so I watched a few episodes of Agents of SHIELD and imediately started shipping Skimmons! Now my head is teaming with Skimmons feels and fic ideas! This was supposed to be a little cute drabble but it kind of ran away from me!

Please let me know what you think :)

* * *

><p>Skye loved being an agent of SHIELD; she loved the thrill of going on missions, the challenge of trying to solve a case, the idea that, despite her initial opinion of the organisation, she was doing some good with her skills. There was just one thing about the job she hated and that was the paperwork. The seemingly endless stream of paperwork. Between mission reports, after action reports, equipment acquisition and requisition forms and many other official documents she was required to fill out because the suits upstairs had decided to make it their mission to keep her knee deep in paperwork at all times; at least that was her theory and she would not be convinced otherwise. Skye had developed a system for dealing with this paper bullshit and that was by doing the bare minimum and then doing her own thing. The only drawback of this system was that every now and again the work she was ignoring would creep up on her and she would be forced to spend an entire day catching up. Today was one of those days. Yesterday both Coulson and May had reminded her of the backlog which was usually code for 'get it done ASAP'.<p>

That was why she was spending her Friday holed up in one of the many offices at SHIELD HQ frantically typing on her laptop. She hated working in the office almost as much as she hated doing paperwork but if she didn't get this finished by the end of the day she would have to work at the weekend and working this weekend was a big no! They had been on a mission last weekend so this weekend was earmarked for family time. Ordinarily she would be working down in the lab with FitzSimmons jabbering in the background, ever since she joined SHIELD she had preferred to work in the lab rather than in a stuffy, albeit very hi-tech, office. She was such a regular feature there that when they were designing the lab for HQ the wonder twins had insisted that there was a special area incorporated just for Skye to work at. Giving her a designated work space was the best way to stop any arguments over whose side of the lab she was invading. However working in the lab wasn't an option today; she needed to get this paperwork done and when given the option of doing boring paperwork or watching Jemma at work she knew the paperwork would lose every time. She loved watching Jemma work; she could pass entire hours watching her bit her bottom lip when she was concentrating or listening to the snappy back and forth between her and Fitz as they tried to find a solution of a problem or the happy little dance she would do when she figured something out. She would be happy when today was over and she could go back to working downstairs again. Luckily her hard work and dedication was paying off and she was about halfway through her stack of paperwork.

"How's it going in here?" a soft, lyrical and oh so familiar voice pulled her attention from the screen in front of her. Skye looked up into the hazel eyes of her wife of seven years and felt a beaming smile tug at the corners of her mouth; Jemma never failed to bring that smile to her face.

"It's going well actually," she said happily, feeling rather pleased with herself.

"I hate to interrupt progress but I don't suppose you could take a small break?" she asked, raising her eyebrows hopefully while chewing her bottom lip nervously. "Well, a large break actually," she admitted.

"What's going on, Jem?" Skye was slightly concerned by the tone in the scientist's voice.

"Edith's school just called, they need us to come down there..."

"Is she ok?" Skye was out of her seat and had one arm in her jacket at the mere mention of their daughter's name.

"She's fine," Jemma assured her wife quickly. "Or rather she's not sick, I should say. The school's receptionist just called and asked if we could come in as soon as possible to speak with the principal."

"Oh," Skye breathed a sigh of relief as she pulled her long, wavy hair out from the back of her jacket. "They didn't say what it was about?"

"No, they said they'd rather discuss it in person," Jemma sighed, feeling mildly frustrated; she wished they'd just told her what this was all about, she really hated not knowing things. Skye tapped the speaker phone button on the desk phone and hit number 1 on speed dial to reach Coulson.

"Director Coulson."

"Hey DC, me and Jem have to leave for a little bit, we've been summoned to your granddaughter's school."

"Is everything ok?" he asked quickly, slight panic audible in his voice. Jemma couldn't help but roll her eyes. She thought it was incredibly sweet that Coulson had taken on a paternal role in Edith's life but when it came to being overprotective he was almost as bad as Skye.

"Edie is fine, they just want to talk to us about...well we're not really sure what they want to talk about but we'll fill you in when we get back," she promised him.

"Please do."

"And Skye," he called out just as she was about to end the call. "Please hurry back, you still have reports to file."

Skye ended the call with gritted teeth while Jemma couldn't help but laugh at how well their boss knew her wife.

"I wonder what this is all about," Jemma mused, as Skye drove towards Edith's elementary school. Skye chuckled softly because she knew not knowing must be driving her wife crazy.

"I don't know...maybe they want to move her up a grade?" she suggested. "Or give her a special award for being the smartest 6 year old in the history of the school!"

"Be serious Skye," Jemma shook her head, "Besides I highly doubt they'd call us in urgently in the middle of the day for something like that."

"She can't be in trouble," Skye laughed at the very thought. "She's too much like her Mummy to get into trouble."

"Hmm there's a great deal of her Mama in her too though, which is precisely why I'm worried!" Jemma pouted thoughtfully.

Edith Rose Simmons came into their lives 6 years ago when Jemma powered through 12 hours of labour like a champion to bring her into the world. Jemma had meticulously vetted the donors to find one whose genes best matched Skye's features because she wanted their baby to resemble both of them. Much to Skye's delight their daughter was very much Jemma's double, she had her fine features, big doe eyes and full lips but she wasn't quite as pale as the Biochemist and her hair was a shade or two darker. She had inherited Jemma's brains which meant she was already able to read around 50 words before she even started school. They often found her nestled in some nook in the house reading stories to her stuffed toys, making up the parts of the stories she couldn't read. When it came to her personality though she was definitely a mix of them both; maybe even slightly more like Skye. She was a little joker just like her Mama Skye. At 6 years old she already had a grasp on sarcasm beyond her years and enjoyed using it to torment her Uncle Fitz. She also had Skye's temperament and was prone to fits of pouting like her Mama. Jemma's biggest fear was that she'd inherit Skye's uncanny ability to think on her feet and lie on the spot. Yes, Jemma was definitely worried about this sudden trip to the Principle's office.

The corridors of the elementary school are lined with noticeboards filled with pictures drawn by the pupils, class photos and other examples of the students best work on display for any visitors. Skye and Jemma hardly had time to even glance these as Jemma power walked towards the Principle's office from the moment she got out of the car leaving Skye to trail behind her.

"We're here to see Principle Garcia," Jemma informed the receptionist after bursting through the door. "Ah yes, Mrs Simmons...and Mrs Simmons," she greeted Jemma and Skye when she appeared behind her wife, slightly out of breath from rushing, and instructed them to take a seat.

Two minutes of Jemma incessantly tapping her foot while Skye tried her best to soothe her later the door to Principle Garcia's office opened and their daughter came running towards them.

"Mummy, Mama," she cried excitedly when she saw them, rushing over and enveloping them both in her tiny arms.

"Are you alright, Edie?" Skye asked, rubbing the child's back soothingly. She felt Edith nod into the hug.

"Why don't you take a seat Edith, I just need to talk to your mummies for a little while?" Principle Garcia suggested with a warm smile. The middle aged Latino woman led the Simmons' into her office.

"What's this about?" Jemma asked before the principle had even had a chance to settle in her seat. Skye placed a placating hand on her wife's knee, a signal for her to calm down.

"There was an incident involving Edith in the playground at recess..."

"An incident?" Jemma repeated sharply, she didn't like the sound of that; eight years at SHIELD had conditioned her to believe that incidents always meant trouble.

"What happened?" Skye demanded. She wanted to know what was going on with their daughter right now!

"I'm told some kids in the grade above were teasing her...well because she has two mothers."

"What?" they demanded in unison. They knew this might be an issue one day but they hadn't quite expected that day to come so soon.

"We try to monitor the playground but we also try to give the kids a chance to work things out themselves before we intervene," she explained. "The playground assistants said they overheard the older kids teasing her because her parents were gay and Edith asked told them they were being rude and asked them to leave her alone. The kids wouldn't let up and then Edith responded with, and I quote, 'My parents might be gay but they went through a lot of trouble to have me because they love me, so at least I know I'm not a mistake unlike most of you.'"

"She said what?" Jemma screeched, her eyes widened with shock and her voice rising two, maybe two and a half octaves above normal; a personal best.

"One of the older kids pushed her, by the time the playground assistants reacted to split them up Edith had floored two of them with strikes to the chest." Principle Garcia finished. Jemma was leaning forward in her seat, shaking her head and wondering what had gotten into her little girl. Skye sat beside her fighting hard not to let the pride show on her face because she could feel her wife giving her a death glare.

"That really isn't like her," Jemma insisted, immediately defending her baby. "Edith is kind and gentle and generally not violent."

"Yeah, she was totally provoked!" Skye argued on her daughter's behalf. How dare anyone hurt her daughter, physically or verbally? "Where are those bullies parents?"

Principle Garcia held her hands up in a placating gesture.

"I know this is completely out of character for Edith. I've been told by many staff members that she is a delightful and polite child. I understand that she was defending herself but still we can't let this behaviour go unchecked. And I can assure you, Mrs Simmons, the other children's parents have been notified and the children punished appropriately."

"Good!" Skye gave a grunt of satisfaction, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I assure you that we do not tolerate any kind of prejudice in our school. I called you in today because I wanted to tell you what happened myself; I know this is a sensitive issue and thought it would be best if you maybe talked to her about it. We can accept that this is the first time we've ever had to reprimand Edith and that she was acting in self defence this time but if it happens again we won't be able to let it go so easily."

"Of course," Jemma nodded, understanding the Principle's position and grateful to her for letting them deal with it themselves.

"Edith is a great student, remarkably clever and I'm sure this is a one off," the headmistress smiled kindly at them. "I really don't want this incident to upset her."

"Can we take her home with us now?" Skye asked.

"Of course."

"Thank you for everything, Principle Garcia. We really appreciate your understanding." Jemma stood up from her seat and held her hand out to the woman.

"No problem," she shook both their hands and walked them to the door. Edith was sitting on one of the chairs in the reception, her little legs swinging as she studied the many posters on the notice board facing her. Her face lit up with a huge smile when her mother's reappeared.

"Come on sweetheart," Jemma held out her hand to the little girl. "Let's go!"

"But school's not over yet," the child furrowed her brow thoughtfully.

"No, but since we're here we thought we'd spring you early and take you back to HQ with us," Skye said, picking the little girl up and setting her on her hip.

"Really?" she squealed excitedly; she loved visiting HQ and seeing all her aunts and uncles at work.

"Yes," Jemma nodded enthusiastically.

They headed out to the car together and strapped Edith into her booster seat.

"Hey Jem," Skye grabbed her wife's hand before she got into the car. "Don't be too hard on her."

"Oh, Edith's not the one in trouble," she smirked as Skye's face fell when she realised that she was the one who was in trouble.

"Me?" Skye gasped. "What did I do?"

"You said you were going to talk to her about bullies, Skye, I didn't think you were going to arm her with an arsenal of cutting, not to mention _highly_ inappropriate, remarks to dish out to elementary school children!"

"Did you not hear Principle Garcia say that she told them they were being rude and asked them to leave her alone? Because I taught her that. Deflect before engage," she argued.

"So you expect me to believe she came up with that mistakes line on her own?" Jemma snarked.

"Well I had to tell her what to do if the deflecting didn't work," she shrugged defensively. Better their baby be ready for the world than hurt by it.

"I know why you did it I just...Let's talk about this later?" she suggested, not wanting to get into this discussion in the school car park. She gave her a kiss on the cheek and a smile to let her know she wasn't in too much trouble and climbed into the car.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** So apologies for the mix up with posting the first chapter of this. Zero sleep and a puppy chewing on your hands obviously leads to making mistakes. It's fixed now and hopefully you enjoy the actual story :)

* * *

><p>"Am I in trouble?" a small voice asked from the back seat as the black SUV pulled into the underground garage of HQ.<p>

"Why do you think you're in trouble sweetheart?" Jemma asked softly, turning in her seat to look at the child. Skye pulled into her designated parking spot and took off her seatbelt to turn and look at their daughter too. Edith chewed her lip nervously (a habit she picked up from her Mummy) and shrugged.

"Because I pushed those kids down in the playground today and Principle Garcia called you guys to come get me," she avoided looking them in the eye as she spoke. "I was just standing up for myself because they were being really rude to me. Are they going to kick me out of school?" She asked the question with such fear that Skye had to bit her lips to stifle her chuckle at how much like Jemma she was right now; being kicked out of school was like the worst thing in the world to her.

"No darling, you're not being kicked out of school," Jemma assured her.

"Yeah, Principle Garcia just wanted us to know what happened in school today, but that wasn't your fault!" Skye said firmly, she didn't want Edith thinking she was to blame for those other children being jerks.

"So I can go back to school on Monday?" she smiled brightly, happy she wasn't in trouble.

"Yes," Jemma smiled at her. "But we will need to have a talk later about what happened in the playground, okay?"

"Okay," she nodded. Jemma reached into the glove compartment of the car and pulled out the special visitors badge the team had made for Edith and handed it to her. She proudly clipped it to her jacket.

"Let's go Agent Edie, I know there are lots of people upstairs who will be very excited to see you!" Skye grinned and hopped out of the car. Edith ran ahead of her parents to use her badge to call the elevator.

"So on a scale of using your last teabag to being shot, how much trouble am I in?" she asked, playfully nudging Jemma's shoulder with her own and giving her best puppy dog eyes. Jemma rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile at how adorable her wife was.

"Oi! Stop trying to cute your way out of this Skye," she said, poking her in the side to get her to stop with the puppy dog expression; that look was definitely foul play since Skye knew she couldn't resist it.

"Never!" Skye cried out dramatically.

"This is serious Skye, we were just in the Principle's office!" she pointed out, she couldn't help but think her wife was missing the gravity of the situation. Skye didn't respond, she just stuck out her bottom lip further and looked at Jemma pleadingly. Jemma tried to fight it but she just couldn't resist those eyes.

"Alright, you're not in trouble either but we will also have to have a talk about this later!" she relented with a tiny huff. She couldn't stay mad at Skye any more than she could stay mad at Edith; after all Skye had been right with what she said in the car, the bullies and possibly their parents were the ones at fault here.

They reached the elevator doors and stepped inside where a very excited 6 year old was waiting for them. "Which button do I press?" she asked.

"That one," Jemma pointed to the button that would bring them to the lab and Edith happily obliged.

"Is PC here today?" Edith asked her mothers as the elevator whirred in the background. Skye grinned at the title she used for Coulson. She had overheard Skye calling him DC a few times on the phone and asked why she called him that When Skye had explained that when they were at work they had to call him Director Coulson and that she called him DC for short Edith had started calling him PC, short for Papa Coulson, when he was at work since she called him Pops when he was off duty.

"He is," Jemma nodded. "I think he's busy this afternoon but maybe you can go see him later."

The elevator doors opened, letting them off in the corridor outside the lab. Through the glass they could see Fitz was engrossed in fiddling with one of the new gadgets that he was trying to get up to scratch for field use. The automatic doors opened soundlessly and Edith let go of her mothers' hands and hurtled towards the engineer.

"Uncle Monkey!" she cried out, Fitz had just enough time to put the Gravity Grenade down before she threw her arms around him. Jemma gave Skye a disapproving look at the nickname. Skye shrugged and smirked; she didn't see she was getting the death stare when Jemma was the one who was constantly going on about Fitz's monkey obsession.

"Mini-Simmons!" he cheered as they launched into their secret handshake/high five. "What are you doing here?"

"I got into trouble today on the playground and Principle Garcia wanted to talk to Mummy and Mama about it and I got to come home early," she explained. "But don't worry I'm not getting kicked out of school!"

The adults shared a small chuckle at the relief in her voice as she uttered that last sentence. Fitz looked at Jemma and Skye for more details but Jemma gave him a look that said she'd explain later.

"Well I for one am pleased to have you here. I could definitely use some help from Mini-Simmons in the lab," he smiled warmly at his psuedo-neice.

"Yes, Edith you can hang out down here with me and Uncle Fitz while Mama goes upstairs and finishes off her paperwork," Jemma said pointedly, opening a storage closet and pulling out a tiny labcoat for the little girl. When she happily put it on and stood beside her Mummy it actually looked like Jemma had made a tiny clone of herself.

"What? Why can't I stay here?" Skye pouted.

"Because we all know if you stay here you won't do any work," Jemma stated with a small smile, behind her Edith and Fitz nodded in sync.

"That's so...true," she admitted reluctantly. "But it's also completely unfair! Is this my punishment?"

"You have no one to blame but yourself, if you just did the paperwork when you were supposed to..." Jemma pointed out slightly smugly; she hated seeing Skye so annoyed but if her wife just obeyed the rules and did what she was supposed to then she wouldn't find herself in these situations.

"You have to do your homework before you get to have fun Mama," Edith giggled as she parroted her parents words back at her mother. Skye pouted because now she couldn't argue without setting a bad example for her daughter.

"Don't pout," Jemma shook her head and smiled softly, wrapping her arms around her wife's waist. "Just think of it this way; the sooner you get your bum up to that office and finish off that paperwork the sooner you can come back down here and join us."

"Fine," she drew the word out with a long sigh. Jemma realised that this was a preview of what her life was going to be like when Edith was a teenager.

"Tell you what if you e-mail me the acquisitions forms, I'll fill them in for you," Jemma whispered in her ear before giving her a quick kiss that made Fitz and Edith giggle.

"You're the best!" Skye grinned and gave her one last kiss before blowing a kiss at Edith, which Fitz made a big show of dodging, and running upstairs to finish off the mountain of paper bullshit.

"Don't forget to let Coulson know we're back. And that we have a visitor!" Jemma called after her before returning to the lab to make sure that whatever Fitz was letting Edith help him with was suitable for a 6 year old.

Back in the office and none to happy about it Skye attached her acquisitions forms to an e-mail and wrote and effusive thank you note to Jemma detailing exactly how she planned to show her appreciation later, once she was out of the dog house. She hit send on the e-mail and dialled Coulson to let him know they were back before she resumed her battle with the tediousness of paperwork.

"Hey DC, we're back."

"I noticed, I also noticed that we had a visitor access the elevator," he chuckled softly. May had noticed Edith's ID on the access logs and informed him about it. "What happened at the school? Why's she out early?"

"Oh my God you won't believe this, some jerk kids were giving her a hard time because she has gay moms!" Skye informed him indignantly, her blood boiled every time she thought about the insensitive little shits.

"What? That's terrible. Was she upset?"

"I don't think so, she stuck up for herself like I taught her to and managed to floor two of them after they started it by pushing her." Coulson could hear the pride in her voice.

"You know Edie is Mini Jemma so she was more upset because she thought she was getting kicked out of school because we took her home early."

"That sounds about right," he laughed. His pseudo-granddaughter had Jemma's brains and Skye's attitude; a potentially lethal combination he thought. "I'm glad she's ok!"

"Me too!" she sighed with relief. "Hey, when do you finish for the day because she wants to see her Pops!"

"I have a teleconference with the London office in an hour but it shouldn't take long. Bring her up after 4.30."

"She'll be thrilled! Now I better go because I have shit tons of paperwork to finish...unless you've decided to grant me some kind of reprieve from my paperwork because of my family emergency?" she asked hopefully.

"Nice try Skye!" he scoffed. They said their goodbyes and hung up.

Skye gave one last heavy sigh before her fingers started rapidly flying across the keys again. It took her two more hours and a few cut corners but she had finally caught up with the backlog of forms. She straightened in her chair, raising her arms over head and relishing the satisfying pop of a realigned spine. She quickly logged off the computer and packed up her laptop and quickly ran to the lab to see what fun she had been missing out on. Getting off the lift she saw FitzSimmons appeared to be having a heated debate in the main lab.

"No Fitz!" she could hear Jemma saying sternly from outside the lab doors.

"I'm not suggesting a full strength model, just a little one, I'm just saying if she used it maybe once, it would deter others," Fitz continued.

"I don't care how small it is the Night Night gun is not an appropriate bully deterrent and you are not giving my 6 year old daughter one to keep in her school bag just in case!" Jemma said, giving her best friend a look that ended the conversation.

"You wanted to give her a Night Night gun?" Skye asked incredulously. "Seriously, I mean, you know she's Jemma's daughter don't you?"

"Good point," he conceded that it might not have been the best idea he'd ever had.

"Normally I'd be offended by that comment about my weaponry prowess but if it gets you off this ridiculous notion of sending my daughter to school armed then I'll let it go." She turned her attention to Skye so she could greet her properly with a quick squeeze and a peck on the cheek. "So did you get your paperwork finished or have you decided to go on strike again?"

"I finished it!" Skye smiled proudly. "I never want to see another form again! I definitely need to get me a paperwork lackey!"

"You'd probably have to submit a request form for that though," Fitz teased, looking very amused with himself.

"So where is our baby girl?" Skye asked, dismissing Fitz's comment with a glare.

"Her Ama May came in to claim her about an hour ago," Jemma told her. They had been working on adding small numbers when Agent May had dropped by to see Edith. "I think their in the flight simulator."

"Shall we go get her so we can bring her to see her Pops and then get the hell out of this place for our weekend of fun?" Skye suggested.

"Sounds like a good plan!" Jemma smiled. "Just give me 10 minutes to finish up here."

They found Edith and Agent May in the flight simulation suite. Edith was perched in May's lap holding the controls to the simulated Bus they were flying over an ocean. She had a look of intense concentration on her face as she concentrated on the screens surrounding her. May pointed at a series of buttons, prompting her to press them and helped her steer the plane in an evasive manoeuvre. The 6 year old giggled as the seat they were sitting in moved as she steered the plane.

"Most children her age are maybe having piano lessons or going to dance classes but our daughter is having flying lessons," Jemma said with a giggle.

"At this rate she is going to be the youngest person ever to get a pilot's licence," Skye joked. Their little family certainly was unconventional and probably more than a little dysfunctional but they wouldn't have it any other way.

"There's nothing wrong with having a diverse skill set and starting to learn at a young age," May countered without taking her eyes off the screen.

"Can we land this thing the director is looking to see Agent Edith?" Skye asked with a chuckle.

"Of course," May said, flipping a switch to the side and the screens went black. "That was excellent Edith!" she smiled warmly at the child; it had taken Jemma and Skye a while to get used to seeing May smile and acting so maternal and not like a robot.

"Thank you Ama May!" she beamed, giving the woman a tight hug before hopping off her lap.

"You'll be flying us on holidays in no time," Skye joked as they left the simulation suite and headed upstairs to Coulson's office. They knocked and waited for him to call them in.

"Agent Edie!" he greeted her enthusiastically.

"PC!" she squealed, running forward to wrap her arms around his legs. He gave Skye and Jemma a confused look, this was the first time he had heard her use the term. They both laughed and gave him a look that told him to ask her about it.

"What'd you call me, Edie?"

"PC! It's short for Papa Coulson," she explained, looking up at him with a smug smile. "You know because when you're at work people have to call you Director Coulson."

He gave a bark of laughter and shrugged; the child had a point. "How very official of you Agent Edith. So what have you been up to today?"

"Well," she looked at the ground sheepishly. "I sort of got into some trouble at school."

"Really?" he acted as though it was new information to him. "What happened?"

"Some kids were being really rude to me and mean about Mummy and Mama so I stood up to them, just like Mama told me but when I was standing up for myself I knocked over the mean kids and Principle Garcia called Mummy and Mama to the school to tell them what happened. Then I got to come here and I worked on some 'quations in the lab with Mummy and Uncle Fitz. Then Ama May took me for a test flight and now I get to see you," she rhymed off the events of the day excitedly.

"That sounds like a good afternoon," he remarked. "How is the flying coming along? Are you almost ready to takeover flying the Bus?"

"Nearly!" she nodded. "I think I need like two more lessons first though."

They stayed and chatted to Coulson for a little while, Edith wanted to fill him in on how school was going and tell him about the last book she read and the movie Uncle Fitz watched with her the last time he babysat. After he was fully caught up with everything going on in the 6 year old's life the Simmons family headed back to the car to drive to their family home just outside the city for the start of their family fun weekend.


	3. Chapter 3

When they got home the first thing they did was cook dinner together, Jemma cooked spaghetti bolognese while Skye and Edith baked cookies for them to snack on while they were watching a movie before bed as was their Friday night tradition. While they ate Edith filled Skye in on everything she had missed when she was stuck in the office, including her Uncle Fitz letting her try out one of his new prototypes which caused her Mummy to swear rather loudly when she caught them. After dinner Edith shuffled off to play while her parents washed the dishes and tidied the kitchen. The subject of the school incident came up as they washed the dishes together.

"I don't think she seems to upset by it," Jemma said, taking a quick peek over her shoulder to make sure the child was out of earshot. She was so relived that Edith hadn't been phased by it.

"No, she doesn't. She's taken it all in her stride, as usual. I swear nothing phases that girl." Skye agreed, handing a soapy dish to Jemma.

"Sounds like someone else I know," Jemma smirked. Skye smiled, she liked seeing traits of herself in the little girl.

"I just can't believe kids that age are so...judgemental. Not to mention mean," Skye shook her head.

"Kids can be cruel."

"I know that, but she's still so young. I didn't think she'd come up against this kind of thing so soon," Skye sighed. She wished she could keep Edith safe from anyone or anything in the world that might hurt her in any way.

"So you intended her verbal comebacks to be aimed at an older audience," Jemma smirked.

"Obviously," Skye rolled her eyes dramatically.

"You shouldn't have taught her to say things like that," she sighed.

"Look Jem, I wasn't teaching her to be cruel. It's just kids can be so horrible and if they think that you're an easy target then they will go for you. I just wanted her to be able to show them that she wasn't an easy mark; that she could give as good as she got," Skye explained. A flash of pain lit Jemma's eyes for a second as she realised her wife was speaking from her experiences in foster homes. She tried very hard not to think of little Skye being picked on by the other kids in the orphanage. It broke her heart to think of her there, so small and so alone but she was sure little Skye didn't take any crap from anyone.

"I know," she said softly, wrapping her arms around Skye's waist. "And I'm glad you taught her to be as strong and brave as her Mama. It's just a bit, shocking to hear something like that coming out of my sweet daughter's mouth. Not to mention the fact that she floored two of them."

"I'm not taking the blame for that," Skye held her hands up quickly. The sharp tongue and cutting comebacks she would take the heat for but not the physical violence.

"So you're telling me when you were having this talk about bullies and how to deal with them you didn't slip in a little self defence lesson?" Jemma pursed her lips and arched her eyebrow at her wife suspiciously.

"No!" she gasped. "She's 6, I didn't think she'd need to know that kind of stuff...yet."

"Well if she didn't learn it from you, where did she get it from?"

"Oh come on Jem, you don't honestly believe flying lessons are the only thing Ama May has been teaching her," Skye chuckled. "Personally I'm glad Edie's in training to become a mini ninja!"

"Skye!" Jemma admonished. "We cannot condone our daughter beating up other children at school, not matter how mean and rude those children might be."

"I'm not saying we should," Skye shook her head and rolled her eyes slightly. A small smirk pulled at the corners of her lips; she couldn't help finding concerned-and-a-little-bit-annoyed-Mom Jemma rather hot. "But I do like knowing that she can defend herself if she needs to."

Jemma's face softened. Skye had a point, even if she didn't want to admit it out loud, she supposed it was a good thing Edith knew what to do if she was ever attacked (though God forbid such a thing ever happen).

"But don't worry, I'll talk to her about what happened today," Skye assured her wife, placing a slightly damp hand on each of Jemma's cheeks and kissing her softly on the lips.

"Are you sure? Maybe I should-"

"It was my talk that got us into this situation, I'll take care of it," she insisted, drying her hands on her jeans and heading off to find their daughter.

Edith was nestled in the window seat in the living room, a herd of stuffed animals surrounding her while she told them a story. Skye couldn't help but smile at just how cute it was as the little girl struggled to pronounce some of the bigger words.

"Shy-mer-ing," she attempted to sound it out.

"Shimmering," Skye corrected her as she approached.

"Shimmering," she repeated, then mouthed it silently a few times to commit it to memory, yet another trait picked up from Jemma.

"How are you doing kiddo? Mind if I join you?" Skye asked, leaning on the wall beside the window. Edith nodded enthusiastically and started moving some of her toys to make room for her Mama. Skye settled into the window seat and wrapped her arm around the little girl, leaning down to kiss her soft, brown hair. "So you know we have to have a talk about what happened at school today, right?" she began.

"Yeah," Edith sighed heavily and far too dejectedly for a 6 year old.

"Why don't you tell me what happened?"

"You already know, Principle Garcia told you!"

"Yes but I want to hear it from you," she prompted.

"I was playing with Sasha and Toby and some of the older kids were pointing at me and laughing. They came over and started saying things about you and Mummy that were really mean, like that you're bad parents and bad people. I did just what you told me. I told them they were being rude and they should go away and leave me alone. But they didn't! Then one of them said I shouldn't have even been borned because 2 moms can't make a baby and that's when I said the thing you told me to say to mean kids. I know you said to try not to get into a fight with them but I was so angry when they kept being rude about you and Mummy!" she took a deep breath and released it slowly because she knew she was getting flustered. (That mannerism had Skye written all over it)

"Then what happened?"

"Then one of the older boys got really upset by what I said and he pushed me so I hit him in the chest and he fell down. One of his friends tried to push me after he fell but I grabbed his arms and pushed him down instead. I was just standing up for myself! That was when Miss Tina and Miss Barbara came over and took us all to Principle Garcia's office," she finished. Skye was biting the inside of her lip again to stop the look of pride that was threatening to take over her face. She really wished she had been there to see her little ninja in action, not to mention give those jerk kids a telling off. She idly wondered if the school had security camera that might have picked it up. She would definitely have to look into that tomorrow.

"What did Principle Garcia say to you?" Skye asked, wanting to get all the facts.

"She said she knew the older kids were being mean and that they would be punished for that but that I shouldn't have pushed them either. She told me that if it happens again I should just walk away from the bullies straight over to Miss Tina or Miss Barbara and tell them what happened."

"That's good advice," Skye nodded. "Sweetie, you know that what happened today wasn't your fault. There are some really mean people in the world and they might say some nasty things to you sometimes but that doesn't make it your fault. It's their problem not yours. Principle Garcia just called us in because she wanted us to talk to you because she doesn't want to see you getting into trouble. You're like the smartest kid in that school, they need you to show everyone else how it's done!" she joked and it worked as Edith gave a small giggle.

"I'm really glad that you stood up for yourself and did exactly what I told you, but how about next time we try it Principle Garcia's way?" she suggested.

"Ok," she nodded.

"Want to come pick a movie?" Skye said excitedly, wanting to get away from the upsetting subject. Edith cheered and they ran off to search the movie selection.

Jemma leaned against the living room door frame and smiled. She had watched and overheard most of the interaction between Skye and Edith and she couldn't help but find it sweet. They're daughter was so much more mature than her 6 years and that made her proud. She had actually gotten into trouble defending her mothers' honour; how could she be mad about that? Skye had handled the situation perfectly, letting Edith put her point across, never pushing or scolding, just listening. When it came to parenting Skye was a natural. Watching these little interactions always made her heart swell with the realisation that she was the luckiest person in the world to have such a wonderful family.

"Mummy!"

"Jem!"

Right on cue her girls called to her from the bedroom upstairs. She took their yelling to mean that they had picked a film and were ready for her to join them. She picked up the plate of cookies from the kitchen counter and carried them upstairs because Heaven forbid her girls ever had to watch a movie without their precious junk food.

Later that night, when Edith was tucked up in bed after falling asleep watching Lilo and Stitch, Jemma and Skye climbed into their own bed and fell into each other's arms.

"What a day?" Skye sighed.

"It certainly was eventful wasn't it?" Jemma chuckled, stroking Skye's arm soothingly.

"Yeah, not to mention the mountain of paperwork I had to do!"

"Oh, give over about the bloody paperwork!" Jemma chided half heartedly and Skye laughed. "Seriously though, you handled that really well tonight."

"Thanks, so does that mean I'm off the hook for my earlier offence?" she asked cheekily.

"I suppose," Jemma rolled her eyes; she could never manage to stay annoyed at Skye for very long.

"Good, now I believe I owe you a payment of my eternal gratitude as referenced in my e-mail earlier," she raised her eyebrows suggestively; her brown eyes danced with a devilish glint as she leaned in and captured Jemma's lips in a passionate kiss.

"If this is the reward, I might start doing all of your paperwork for you," Jemma hummed, her hands coming up to tangle in Skye's hair.


End file.
